Hunters of the Night
by UnintendedDesires
Summary: After a long ago tragedy, Kerry and her father devote their lives to the hunt. They keep their town safe from the cruel and vicious. But one night they pick the wrong target and vengeance threatens all that Kerry knows. Now she is the prey.
1. Monster

**So, obviously this is an AU fic. Kerry and her father are vampire hunters. And Michel is a little...bad. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S I own the plot only...Most of the characters belong to Vivian!**

* * *

Standing in her favorite robe, hair damp from her recent shower, Kerry roughly uncorked a bottle of white wine and poured herself a glass. Isaiah had called and said he would be running a little late, so she knew he wouldn't mind. She had more time to get ready for their date and the bundle of nerves that had been twisting her stomach all day calmed. She wasn't accustomed to dating, and even though she had been seeing Isaiah longer than any previous guy, she was still worried he would run off if everything wasn't perfect. But she was relieved. Even as the smell of lasagna filled her tiny kitchen, Kerry could still hardly believe that she actually had a night off.

As soon as the sun went down, she was usually running surveillance or helping her father hunt. And hunting in their world didn't entail dressing in camouflage and trudging through the forest. It involved weeks of study, confirmation of a dangerous predator, breaking and entering, and murder. They had the names and addresses of every vampire in the county and it was up to her father's team to weed out the most dangerous ones and snuff them out.

Most of the time, the job wasn't perilous. Vampires didn't kill often, and when they did, it was because it was absolutely necessary. Too long in between kills and a vampire would lose all rational thought and turn into a complete monster. They also killed to defend themselves against the ignorant hunters who believed all vampires were evil and should be exterminated. Sometimes, these hunters posed more of a danger to her team than their quarry did. But some vampires took pleasure from torture and nightly killings. Her team's main objective was to eliminate this threat. Tonight, however, Kerry's father was training a new recruit and Kerry was given a night off.

It couldn't have come at a better time. Their last mission had trudged up memories she had spent years trying to bury. The female vampire was older in immortal years, therefore stronger, but insanity always came at varying times for the undead. Sometimes it set in right after the change and sometimes it took centuries. Kerry would have pitied the female, had it not been for the dozens of children that had been ripped apart by the monster's hands. The thing had also put up a hell of a fight, leaving a long gash down the left side of Kerry's torso. Luckily it hadn't been deep, and the stitches had been removed last week.

The only similarity between her most recent mission and her first kill was that they were both female, but even that was enough to remind her of the beginning. The beginning of her life as a hunter and the end of her life of domesticity. Kerry shook her head and went to turn off the oven. Tonight was her night to be normal and forget about murderous vampires and she was going to make the best of it. A knock at the door disrupted her from her thoughts and she quickly downed the rest of her wine as she went to answer it. She paused in the hall and frowned. No one had called for her to let them up and she wasn't expecting Isaiah for another thirty minutes. _It could be a neighbor asking to borrow a cup of sugar or something_, Kerry thought as she slowly moved toward the door.

She looked through the peep hole and saw the small figured resident of apartment number 214 standing in the hall, looking around inquisitively. She unlocked the door and opened it to face the short, middle-aged woman who peered at her from behind a pair of think framed glasses.

"Hello Margret." Kerry said with faux sweetness. The woman was downright annoying and Kerry couldn't stand her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, Miss Nowicki," Margret said, with rude exaggeration on the _miss_. "Some idiot of a delivery boy left this package addressed to you outside of my door. How on earth someone can be as stupid as to leave a package on the wrong floor, much less at the wrong apartment number, is beyond me." Only now did Kerry notice the small parcel that the overbearing woman was holding. It looked a little beaten up and Kerry wouldn't have been surprised if the nosey hen had opened it.

"Thank you for bringing it up to me, Margret," she said, reaching for the package. Margret pulled back, taking the package out of her reach.

"My pleasure, Miss. Nowicki, but if I may? I…I think someone is spying on you." Kerry raised her eyebrows skeptically, but the woman looked serious, if not frighteningly concerned. Margret had never shown any kind of warmth toward Kerry in all the years she had lived here, but she suddenly looked scared for her life.

"What makes you say that, Mrs. Frobisher?" Kerry said, respectfully using her surname. The woman looked around nervously.

"I'll admit that I opened the package. I have a terrible curiosity and it was left on _my_ doorstep," Margret said sheepishly. "Just open it yourself and see if you come to the same conclusion. I think you should call the cops." She finished gravelly, her voice drifting to a whisper. She gave the package to Kerry with shaking hands. Then she turned and walked briskly down the hall, looking around suspiciously.

Kerry stood there for a moment, then backed into her apartment and locked the door. The parcel felt heavy and foreboding in her hands and she walked into the living room to set it on the recently cleaned coffee table. She stared at it and for some reason it intimidated her. Whether because of Margret's warning or the lack of clutter surrounding it, she didn't know. Finally she sat down on the couch and reached for it. The tape had lost its stickiness, proving that Margret had indeed opened it.

She pulled back the flaps and found a large manila envelope folded inside. As she reached for it she noticed there was no writing on it. She glanced at the front of the box and saw that there was also no return address. _Figures_, she thought nervously. Unfolding the envelope slowly, Kerry's heart began to race; she was sure she wasn't going to like what she found inside. She felt the glossiness of photographs when she reached inside and sure enough, she pulled out a stack of them. She observed the first one and felt her blood run cold.

It was clearly of her, taken quite recently. She remembered the day it had been shot. A few days ago her washer had broken and she was forced to go to a laundry mat. She had asked Isaiah to go with her so she wouldn't feel so alone. The photo showed her smiling as Isaiah cursed at one of the machines for eating his quarters. She could tell that the photographer was standing on the other side of the street, possibly sitting outside on the patio of the Italian restaurant that she and Isaiah had considered for dinner.

The next was of her carrying her garbage out to the trash can behind the apartment building, chatting with an old man that had offered to go with her. The next showed her and her friend Nelle outside of a grocery store. She flipped through the rest with growing horror. They were all of her doing random things and they all looked like stills of a surveillance video; her shopping with Nelle, her going to the bookstore, her visiting Ian and her father, her kissing Isaiah outside of her apartment, her watching TV _inside_ of her apartment. They all looked to be in reverse chronological order, going back weeks. She noticed they were all taken at night as well.

The pictures of her with her friends and family she considered threats. This creep knew where her little brother lived! And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. The last picture was of her behind the wheel of a moving van, and behind the van, were two figures carrying what looked to be a rolled up rug. It wouldn't have meant anything to Margret, but Kerry knew what was inside of that rug.

"Shit," Kerry muttered, her hands shaking violently. She moved to set it down with the other photos, now spread out all over her coffee table, when a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. She picked it up and read the small typed out message, her heart beating loudly in her ears.

Thought I'd do a little hunting of my own.

She read it five times to be sure that it said what she thought it said. It suddenly felt very hot in the room and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Shit," she said again, panic making her voice loud. Someone knew what she did in her spare time and they were clearly upset about it. But why had they left the pictures outside of someone else's door. It would have been just as easy to leave them outside of hers. Easier, seeing as how whoever was hunting her could have posed as the deliverer and forced their way into her apartment. _No_, she thought after a second, _I would have screamed or made a ruckus…and I definitely wouldn't have let them in willingly even if they had asked to use the bathroom or something._ But it still didn't make any sense. Leaving it outside of her apartment would have been simple. Leaving it for Margret to find seemed unnecessarily precautious, unless it was all just…

"A distraction," Kerry whispered out loud. She stood up as she realized this and almost flipped over the couch in her haste to get to her gun. Her heart skipped a beat as she stopped suddenly, her body rocking forward as her momentum balanced out. The silhouette of a man blocked her path and as she watched with wide eyes he stepped forward. He was surprisingly young looking, with black hair and blue eyes that paralyzed her with their gaze. His skin was pale and he was wearing a dark dress shirt and black jeans. A zing of recognition went through her, she just couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

He took another step toward her and she responded by taking a step back. His face betrayed no emotion whatsoever but his gaze chilled her to the core.

"So you're the one who's stalking me?" Kerry said boldly, despite the terror radiating through her. The man smirked, the act filling his face with life. Having gotten over her initial fear, Kerry noticed that the man was very attractive. That coupled with his pale skin and predatory grace, Kerry concluded that he had to be a vampire.

"I guess you could call it that," he said, his voice flowing like silk over her skin. "But you and your team followed me first so don't try to act surprised." Kerry opened her mouth to deny this but she suddenly remembered where she had seen him.

"You're Regina's lover...Ethan." She said, moving to put more space between them. He took another step forward. Regina had been her last assignment. She quickly learned the identity of her young companion, Ethan Bryne, whom she had dismissed as a threat when she confirmed his ignorance of Regina's crimes. He definitely seemed to be a threat now…

"You certainly seem to be well informed," He said dryly, "However I _was_ Regina's…friend I guess you could say, not her lover."

"What do you want?" Kerry asked after a few second of silence that seemed like an eternity.

"I want to know what gives you the right to hunt us. We police ourselves. We don't need humans to judge and sentence us. It's not your place." Kerry could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check, but his voice rose as he finished and his eyes grew hard.

"And how many more children had to die before you finally realized what was going on?" Kerry asked, her own anger getting the better of her. "Would you have been able to think the worst of your _friend? _You should be thanking us that you didn't have to kill her yourself!" Kerry regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. This man was dangerous and he proved it by closing the space between them in an instant. She gasped in pain as he gripped her arm with bruising strength.

"I want all the files you have on us; all the addresses, pictures, birth dates, everything. You give me that and maybe I will let you live." He met her gaze with grave eyes. She shivered and tried to pull away from him.

"I don't know where they keep them," She lied. She wasn't about to hand over their whole archive to one vengeful vampire. His grip tightened and Kerry cried out, her knees buckling beneath her. He held her up by the arm he was slowly mangling. "My boyfriend is on his way," She gasped, looking up at him through tear filled eyes, "You can't just kill me and expect to get away with it!"

"But you could kill her, couldn't you?" He asked venomously.

"She was insane! She killed little boys and girls because she couldn't have children of her own! How could you not see that?" Kerry asked, anger and outrage breaking past her pain. She felt his grip loosen and she fell in a lump on the floor. He strode away angrily and when he came back he had her cell phone in his hand.

"Call your boyfriend and cancel your date. Tell him you fell ill or something," He said as he tossed her the phone, "If you say anything else…I will tear off something you will sorely miss."

* * *

**So there you have it! Please don't be too angry with me! Michel definitely has a taste for revenge and I just get all fuzzy inside when he's angry! Please review...and I might continue with this fic XD**


	2. Malice, revised

Kerry's fingers shook violently as she scrolled through her contacts to find Isaiah's number. Ethan had again taken hold of her arm and was now sitting on the couch next to her. He had cruelly exerted too much pressure when he lifted her off the ground to drag her back to the living room, and though his grip was gentle now, her arm still throbbed beneath his fingers. The chances of her revealing her current situation without Ethan catching on and ripping the limb off completely were very slim.

She didn't want Isaiah involved anyway. What would he do? Call the police? She would most certainly be dead by the time they arrived. She was sure she wouldn't survive the night and she didn't want to doom anyone else to the same fate. Her only hope was that Ethan was telling the truth about Regina not being his lover. Perhaps if their bond wasn't as strong as she had initially thought, he wouldn't be so set on revenge. Wishful thinking on her part.

Ethan sighed impatiently just as she found Isaiah's number. She was about to hit the send button when he jerked her arm and gave her a threatening glare, clearly telling her to watch what she said. She winced and acknowledged his silent warning with a nod. She pressed the button. Isaiah picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Kerry. I'm really sorry I'm so late," he said quickly, not even giving her the chance to say hello. "I just got home and I'm about to change. I should be there soon." Kerry took a deep breath and glanced at Ethan. He waited expectantly for her to say something.

"Actually Isaiah, I was calling to tell you that I'm suddenly not feeling very well. I think it's some kind of stomach virus," she tried to make herself sound convincing, but it wasn't easy with Ethan glaring at her like she was utterly transparent. Isaiah, apparently, didn't notice anything amiss.

"Damn. Kerry, I'm sorry. I could come over anyway and bring you some Sprite if you want," he said. The genuine concern in his voice made Kerry's throat constrict. Ethan's grip tightened minutely at the sign of her distress.

"No, that's all right. Vomit isn't very attractive," she laughed weakly. She heard Isaiah sigh. "I'm really sorry." Her voice cracked in the middle of her apology.

"It's not your fault," he said glumly. "If I didn't have to work so late we could have done something earlier."

"Please don't blame yourself. Things happen that we can't control." Ethan shifted closer, obviously getting ready to strike should she attempt to disobey him. Kerry stared defiantly at him.

"I know. These things just seem to happen a lot to us. Maybe I can ask for a different shift at the hospital," Isaiah said hopefully. Kerry smiled despite herself. Every lie she had ever told him was cutting at her heart.

"Yeah, maybe. That would be great," she hoped he didn't hear the doubt in her voice and think it was because of him. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. I hope you feel better soon."

"I hope so too." She couldn't help but glance at Ethan as she said these words. His expression revealed nothing.

"I love you. Bye." He hung up before she could reply. Tears brimmed over and spilled down her face. It was the first time he had said those three little words, and she didn't even get a chance to say them back. Ethan took the phone from her and slipped it into his pocket.

"If you kill me, they won't rest until they find you," Kerry said, referring to not only Isaiah but to the team as well. Ethan stood up and made his way around the small living area.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now and they would never find me. They wouldn't even know the details. You would just disappear. Nothing would be left behind to suggest the nature of your killer. I'm not the small game you usually go after." There was no boast in his statement. Only eerie truth. He sauntered over to her TV and started to flick through her small DVD collection. He smirked at some of the titles and frowned at others. Kerry waited in uncomfortable silence. She jumped when he started to laugh.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously, still chuckling. In his hand he held a movie starring Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise. "This is probably the most monotonous, pitiable piece of cinema ever made, and you being in possession of it, is quite hilarious. I took you for more of a Blade type of girl." He shook his head in mock disapproval. His humorous tone was disarming.

"If you're not going to kill me, then what do you want?" Kerry demanded. Ethan's good mood instantly turned sour. He sighed and abandoned the movies for a framed picture of her and her father.

"I thought we went over this. I need the files. Think of it as a favor really. I take them off your hands before some really bad boogey man finds out about them."

"I have no way of getting the files. It's above my pay rate and all that," Kerry replied sarcastically. Ethan set the picture down gently and turned to stare at her, his eyes flashing darkly.

"You may be forgetting," he said lowly as he made his way back to where she was sitting. He bent to pick up the picture of her and Isaiah from the table, "that I could easily find every single person you love and rip them to pieces." He moved the other photos aside and sat on the table, directly in front of her, their knees almost touching. He flung the picture into her lap. Kerry stared down at it.

"I know you're lying. Are a few scrapes of paper worth the lives of your family?" The picture of her father and Ian landed in her lap next. "Will you look over their mutilated corpses and feel proud that it was the result of refusing me what I want? Defiance is not a redeeming quality, Kerry. Especially when others are counting on you." It took Kerry every bit of her remaining strength to look up at him.

"How do I know you won't just kill us all once I hand the files over? " Kerry said coldly. Ethan smiled.

"You'll just have to have some faith in me." Kerry snorted humorlessly. Ethan's expression sobered. "Either way, you don't really have any other option but to do as I ask."

"I guess you're right," Kerry said evenly. She had looked away from him again at some point and she flinched as he reached out and lifted her chin. He cupped her face gently, but she knew he could snap her neck with a flick of his wrist. She was forced to look into his eyes.

"I need you to understand the severity of the situation you're in," he said gravely. Kerry watched as his pupils widened, slowly swallowing the deep blue of his iris. "If you fuck up in any way, I'll break into that virgin throat of yours and drain every ounce of blood in your body." His fingers trailed down the side of her neck, making her shudder. "I'm not usually a sadist, but I'll make sure it is the most painful thing you have ever experienced in your life," his nails scraped sharply against her skin. "All this will be after I make you watch the extermination of everyone around you of course," he finished savagely.

"I understand," Kerry said shakily as she leaned away from him in disgust/fear. His eyes were now completely black and he tracked her movement like the predator he was.

"Good," he said. "I don't think we'll be needing this." He took her phone out of his pocket and crushed it before she could even protest. He then placed the pieces of ruined hardware in her palm.

"You could have just turned it off or something," she muttered, staring down at the mess in outrage.

"That wouldn't have been as much fun," Ethan said, as if this should have been obvious. Kerry gave him the most venomous glare she could manage. It still didn't even come close to his answering stare. His eyes passed over her face and then down to her robe. His resulting smirk coupled with his black eyes was downright sinister. "I suppose you can get dressed now." He stood up and Kerry followed. She turned to make her way to her bedroom but Ethan stopped her.

"I'm going to assume you're smart enough not to pull something and can get dressed by yourself," he said softly, pulling her up against him roughly. His lips brushed her ear and cool breath ran across her skin. "Remember what I told you," he whispered. Kerry pushed at his chest and he allowed her to break free. She almost fell backwards in her haste to get away from him. Ethan chuckled. "Wear something warm."

Kerry practically ran from the living room. She left the door open behind her, expecting Ethan to come barreling into the room if she closed it. She stood in the middle of the room and looked around. She would probably never see it again. Ethan was a vampire and an angry one at that. He wouldn't leave her alive. She sighed and walked slowly to the closet. Adrenaline shot through her like an arrow, freezing her where she stood, as she suddenly remembered her emergency stash of weapons hidden behind a false wall at the back of her closet. Kerry felt stupid for not thinking of it before. Afraid that any sound of hesitation would tip the demon off, Kerry tried to adopt the pace of someone relaxed. _Not that anyone in their right mind would be relaxed in this situation_, Kerry thought scathingly. She cursed her tendency to overthink things under pressure.

She opened the closet door, jumping when she saw her own face reflected back at her. She cursed at the mirror. _Scared of my own damned reflection now? _She was really losing it. Cautiously, Kerry began to flip through the hangers, making her way toward the back of the closet. Had it suddenly gotten bigger? Jackets, sweaters and jeans crowded around her as she tried not to wrench everything off their racks and throw it to the ground in her haste. It still managed to feel like a whole hour had passed before she was halfway through, even after she picked up the pace. Sweat started to bead up on her forehead as she got closer. It would take him seconds to be at her side if he guessed what she was up to.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm her racing heart. Seeing as she was already in a state of fear and apprehension when Ethan had ordered her to change, Kerry hoped he would ignore the sounds of her speeding heart and shallow breath. She prayed that he would assume she was having some sort of emotional breakdown, which probably wasn't too far from the truth. Her fingers finally brushed against the back of the closet. She found the small crack between the false wall and the side of the closet, slid the nails of her right hand in and pulled the secret door out of the way. Her eyes first focused on the safe. It contained important documents (not the ones Ethan was looking for of course) and a small stash of money. Nothing she needed now. Above it, however, was a beige curtain meant to conceal the small armory she had prepared for situations just like this. She looked behind her nervously, half expecting to see Ethan's shadowed form standing menacingly in the doorway.

A sigh of relief almost escaped her when she saw that he wasn't there. Turning back, she caught something out of place. Something didn't feel right, though the exact reason for her rising dread evaded her. She had seen it for a brief moment, a change so minuscule that she couldn't focus on it again. As if in a dream, or rather a nightmare, she saw her hand move forward to rip the curtain out of the way. Her heart sank at the sight reveled to her. They were gone. Every single knife, gun, blunt instrument, everything. Gone. The pegs on which they hung the only hint at their every being there to begin with.

She barely registered the small noise behind her but she instantly knew she wasn't alone. She was expecting a blow to the back of her head or teeth ripping at her throat, but the gentle stroke of fingers along her spine was much more unsettling. Fear rose up from whatever dark place it had been hiding and held her captive, its deadly grip choking her slowly. She didn't move or resist in any way. Her hope for a swift death was all she had to hold on to.

"I told you to be a good girl, Kerry." His voice was dark, full of menace. He slipped his arms around her as if he was embracing a lover, not about to brutally commit murder. She was glad she couldn't see his face, see the black of his eyes or the lengthening of his fangs. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck softly. Kerry's knees buckled. Her only support was the arms of the creature behind her, smelling her, preparing for the kill. "I didn't think you would fail this soon. Not with so many people counting on you." His tone was softer now, even sounding a bit sad. He nuzzled the skin at the crook of her neck and pulled her closer.

Something snapped within her as she was pulled flush against him and she began to struggle frantically. Ethan's arms formed a cage around her that tightened the more she tried to break free. "Shh," he whispered, kissing the spot behind her ear. "You'll only make this more painful." A scream was caught in her throat. His crushing strength had forced the air from her lungs before she could take a breath to cry out. His lips grazed her skin, tracing a path down her shoulder and back up to her ear.

The smooth texture of silk slid over her arms as her robe started to come loose from her ceaseless fight. A strangled moan escaped Kerry's lips as she felt and heard her rips pop beneath his arm. She stopped moving immediately, knowing that any more pressure would snap her bones. Ethan must have known it too because his hold on her loosened slightly. Air found its way back into her lungs in a burning rush that almost had her passing out, which she would have greatly welcomed. The bastard was obviously enjoying every moment of this. The proof was pressing on the small of her back.

"If you're going to kill me then do it," she hissed, "Stop playing with me."

"I don't play, Kerry. Besides, I think you'll enjoy this." His husky tone and the words themselves had Kerry's momentary anger swiftly morphing back to terror. Teeth lightly scraped across the flesh of her throat, sending a shudder throughout her body. _Please God, let me pass out, _Kerry's mind screamed. It was obvious his canines hadn't elongated to their predatory length, but the feel of them that close to her carotid didn't do much to calm her.

"Please, don't do this," her stomach twisted at the pitiful, weak tone of her voice. She knew it would only incite him further, but she couldn't help but beg. Her whole body jumped as she felt a small prick on the side of her throat. She saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eye.

"You shouldn't play with knives," Ethan said quietly, pressing the blade of her favorite dagger against the soft flesh below her ear. "You could really hurt someone with this." As if proving his point, Ethan let the blade lightly score her skin, releasing a small droplet of blood that ran down between her breasts. She could feel Ethan's gaze follow the small bead, and his grip on her once again grew unbearably tight. Before she could protest however, she fell to the ground in a painful heap.

He threw a cream colored sweater, along with a pair of jeans to the floor beside her. "Guess you're not smart enough to get dressed by yourself." Kerry couldn't quite catch her breath and her heart was hammering away in her ears, making it difficult to hear Ethan's quiet words. But she could certainly hear the venom dripping from his statement. She wanted to move, to scoot away from him or _something_, but her body felt wound up as tight as a coil, tension freezing every nerve. His eyes were still deadly black as her gazed at her, his face no longer reflecting any human emotion whatsoever. She started to shake, unable to tear her eyes away from his.

Ethan looked away, almost reluctantly. He started to twirl her knife around between his long fingers. "I couldn't imagine a little thing like you using this on someone," he said, his tone strangely conversational now. Kerry bristled at his nonchalance. She bit back her retort, fearing that she had pushed him enough tonight and one more slip up would definitely be the death of her. Ethan's blank expression twisted into a smirk as he looked back at her. His eyes raked down her body. "You might want to fix your robe."

Kerry glanced down quickly and found that her robe had indeed slipped down her shoulders, exposing more of her chest than was appropriate. She pulled the fabric around her frantically, flushing from anger more than embarrassment. She looked up but Ethan had silently retreated from her sight. She knew he didn't need a knife to kill her, but him being in possession of one still unnerved her. She stood up slowly, bringing the clothes Ethan had picked out with her.

Kerry was used to dangerous situations (she had practically been maimed many occasions) but this was definitely the most fucked up position she had ever been in. And with no possible escape in sight, Kerry knew she had no choice but to do exactly as she was told from now on.


End file.
